Following Fantine
Later that night, Fantine is alone, now without a job to support her daughter. Both Kiva and Reia keep an eye on her and tried to find out what's going on. Reia: Fantine has a daughter... Interesting. Kiva: I know, but without a job to support her daughter. Reia: (Darn it..) Kiva: We have to do something, sis. Reia: I know.. Yet, I'm worried.. Kiva: About Fantine? Reia: Yeah. I know she's doing the right thing for...Cosette, but Fantine won't survive like this.. Kiva: She can't? Reia: No. The way ahead is crawling with beggars. If we're going to find her, we might need a disguise. Kiva: Like what? We can't just blend in unnoticed. Reia: Or...maybe we can. Kiva: You mean we disguised ourselves as beggars? Reia: Unless you have a better idea. Kiva: Nope, your idea is good. - Using the bracelet on her, Reia set up the settings and they quickly changed clothes into beggar outfits. Reia: There. Oh..is this too much for you? Kiva: No, I'm good. - Reia and Kiva walked slowly and keep their eyes straight, until a beggar tries to stop them. Beggar: Well, well.. Ain't this lovely? I know you want to see your family again. Reia: Keep your head down. Kiva: Alright. - Reia blasted the beggar and he was knocked out easily. Reia: These are not ordinary beggars. They'll do anything for loot. Kiva: Well, I see your point. Reia: Yeah.. Shh.. Did you hear that? Kiva: Yeah. Fantine is singing. Reia: Come on. - Kiva and Reia sneak up and listen to her song. She sings that she dreamed a dream of time gone by. Upon hearing this, Reia shed a tear of sadness. Kiva: Sister... Reia: I'm fine. I didn't realize she wanted that dream for so long.. Kiva: Do you have a dream? Reia: Well... The only dream I can ever ask for...is being a wonderful sister to you. Kiva: You already have. Reia: I know. But, there's..something I haven't tell you. Kiva: What do you mean? Reia: Years ago, I helped a boy breaking a barrier down. I thought I was not going to make it...then I see someone. Kiva: Sonja? - Reia nodded no and points at Kiva instead. Kiva: Me? Reia: Yeah... I think the Supreme Kai of Time showed me this for a reason. Kiva: The woman who sent Gohan and Videl to rescue you years ago? Reia: Yep. She's also the one who took me back to Planet Pandora for deep training and recovery after what happened at the Death Star. Kiva: Oh wow... No wonder I sensed your power in another planet... Reia: That's right. Kiva: It's a good thing to know. Reia: Anyway, we need to warn Jean about Fantine.. But one of us should keep her company. Kiva: Fantine? Reia: Yeah. You do know your way around here, right? Kiva: Pretty much. Reia: Alright, Jean is very aware about Fantine at this point. Find him and lead him here. That should clear one of the time hiccups. Kiva: Alright. - Kiva is about to head back to Jean, but Kiva has a question to ask; about why Reia's vision showed her. Kiva: Hey, Reia? Reia: What's up? Kiva: Why did you...have a vision of me, even though you didn't know me when you have it? Reia: After some thinking, I thought this person I saw could lead me to true happiness.. Kiva: Did you...found it after all? Reia: Being with you, yes. Kiva: *smiled* Reia: I'll stay with Fantine until you return. Kiva: Alright. Be careful, Reia. Reia: *giggled slightly* I should be telling you that. Kiva: I know. I'll be back soon. - Kiva ran towards Jean, who is looking for someone. Jean: Kiva? What's with the sudden rush? Kiva: Mr. Mayor, thank goodness you're alright. Jean: Is there something wrong? Kiva: *quietly* It's your sister. Reia found her. Jean: She did? Take me to her right away. Kiva: *quietly* Alright. - Meanwhile, Reia gets a chance to see Fantine in person. Reia: Are you...Fantine? Fantine: Y--Yes.. Who are you? Reia: I'm Reia. I understand how you feel.. Fantine: Did you dreamed a dream too? Reia: Yeah.. And she was there for me. Fantine: Your...sister, right? Reia: Yeah. Fantine: Your looking for love.. Reia: What...? How did you--? - Fantine coughs like crazy and Reia can hear Kiva's voice. Kiva: Reia? You're still here? Reia: Hang in there. I'll be back. - Reia walked away from Fantine to keep an eye open. Category:Scenes